Secret
by Ran Jyuusan13
Summary: Naruto dan kawan kawan diberi misi yang sangat membinggungkan akan banyak kejadian aneh yang akan menimpa mereka. Apa kah mereka akan sanggup menghadapinya? Atau mereka akan menyerah begitu saja?
1. Chapter 1

#SECRET

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto & Matsuri Hino

Rated: T

Pairing:...

Genre: Dama, Romance, Supranatural,Humor dsb

Warning:OC,OOC,Semi-Canon, gaje, abal, typo dsb

.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

==000==

*MISSION*

.

Pagi ini di desa Konoha orang2 sudah memulai aktivitasnya masing2,begitu juga dg shinobi berambut kuning ini dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan belum apa2 dia sudah dipanggil untuk menjalan kan misi.

.

*Gedung Hokage*

'hah..Pagi2 begini kenapa Tsunade-bachan memanggil ku ya' batinya,

pada saat dia menuju ruangan Hokage dia melihat seorang gadis berambut biru di depan pintu ruangan Hokage.

"Ohayo,Hinata"spanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

gadis itu kaget dan wajahnya mulai bersemu merah.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun"balas gadis yg bernama Hinata

"Apa yg kau lakukan di sini?"tanya naruto

"Nona Hokage yang meminta ku kesini mungkin ada misi"jawab hinata

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk"ajak naruto membuka pintu ruangan Hokage.

Saat mereka masuk disana sudah ramai dg beberapa shinobi konoha termasuk 3 suna bersaudara

"Hah.. dasar baka.. kau terkambat"kata gadis berambut pink, yang terlihat kesal.

"Gomen nee Sakura-chan aku tadi bagun agak siang"Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Hah.. sudah ku duga"sangka Sakura yang semakin kesal.

"Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah datang, kita mulai saja "kata sang Hokage Tsunade

"Aku,akan memberi misi untuk kalian"kata Hokage

"hah..Misi seprti apa itu Tsunade-bachan,

Aku tidak mau jika hanya misi pengawalan" kata Naruto dg nada meremehkan.

"kau tdk bisa mengangap enteng sebuah misi Naruto,lg pula ini adalah misi rangking S"tegas Hokage

misi rangking S adalah misi paling sulit dan berbahaya dlm tingkatan misi.

"Apa misi ini berbahaya?"tanya Sai dengan wajah datarnya

"Hm.. bisa dibilang misi ini sangat berbahaya, karena kemungkinan kalian tidak akan berurusan dengan manusia biasa"jelas Tsunade.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade langsung gemetar.

"Apa maksud mu dengan bukan manusia biasa?"tanya Naruto yang semakin gemetar

"Hm.. mungkin sejenis Roh, Hantu, iblis, mungkin juga Vampire"kata Tsunade memperkirakan.

Setelah Tsunade berbicara seperti itu Naruto benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

"Kenapa kau harus memberi misi seram seperti ini pada kami Tsunade baa-chan.

"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi karena ini adalah permintaan dari teman lama ku, ya.. aku tidak bisa menolaknya"jelas Tsunade.

"Memangnya misi seperti apa yang anda maksud?"tanya Pria berambut merah dari sunagakure.

"misi kalian adalah menjaga sebuah akademi dari ancaman paraa shinobi"kata Hokage

*Semua Langsung BBluusshingg*

"Apa, kalau kita hanya di suruh utk menjaga akademi kenapa ini termasuk misi rangking S" Protes naruto

"kalian bukan hanya menjaga akademi itu saja tpi seluruh siswanya,dan terutama sebuah peti yg ada di salah satu asrama yang ada di akademi itu"jelas Hokage

"apa sebuah peti?"tanya shikamaru

"ya..Kalian akan menjaga peti itu,jangan sampai peti itu jatuh ke tangan musuh karena isi peti itu sangat berbahaya"jawab Hokage.

Naruto langsung meneguk ludahnya karena saking takutya

.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa basi lagi kalian devisi konoha dan shinobi suna akan pergi ke Cross akademi, menyamar menjadi siswa di sana dan menjalankan misi kalian"jelas hokage

"HAIK"jawab semua serempak

"em,Tsunade-sama dimana itu Cross akademi bahkan aku belum pernah mendengarnya?"tanya Gaara

"Pertanyaan yg bagus gaara,tapi sayangnya aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana Cross akademi"jelasnya

*semua langsung nganga*

"Kalau kau sendiri tdk tahu dimana tempat nya kenapa kita harus dia beri misi seperti ini"bentak Naruto

"Sensei Naruto benar bagaimana kita bisa menjalankan misi kalau kita tidak tahu dimana tempat tujuan kita"bela Sakura

"Maka dari itu aku sudah menyuruh shinobi dari desa kiri untk membantu kalian,ku dengar salah satu dri mereka adalah putri angkat kepala sekolah Cross akademi"jelas Hokage

"Memang siapa mereka?"tanya neji

"Mereka.."kata2nya terpotong oleh suara yg lembut

"Maaf,kami terlambat"

#TBC


	2. Bab 2 Go to Cross Gakuen

#SECRET

Disclamer:MK & Matsuri hino

Rated:T-M

Pairing:

Genre:drama,romance,supranatural dll

Warning:OC,OOC,Semi Canon,gaje,abal,typo

.

===000===

.

Chapter 2 Go To Cross Gakuen

.

"maaf kami terlambat"kata kunoichi berambut coklat kemerahan dengan mata coklatnya dan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata onxy nya.

Mereka semua terkejut karena mereka merasa asing pada 2 gadis yang ada dihadapan mereka..

"UCHIHA SAZEKA"kata Sasuke tiba2, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menatap sasuke dengan wajah binggung

"UCHIHA SASUKE"balas Sazeka

Yang membuat seluruh orang disana benar2 tercengang.

"Apa jadi kalian saling mengenal?"tanya Hokage yg masih terkejut

"Sebenarnya,Sazeka adalah sepupu ku"jawab Saasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat sumpek.

"APPPAAA?"teriak semua sampai-samapi Sasuke harus menutup telinganya.

"Jadi dia itu sepupu mu, Zeka?"tanya kunoichi berambut hitam panjang dg mata onxy nya

"Gomen,aku belum pernah menceritakanya pd mu Kei"balasnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang ada disebelahnya

.

"Tunggu tadi kau bilang dia itu sepupumu?"tanya kiba pada sasuke

"hm"

"TAPI,KENAPA TIDAK ADA MIRIPNYA"semua berkata serempak.

Sazeka lagsung memasang wajah masam.

"walaupun kami satu klan apa kami harus memiliki ciri yg sama?"tanya Sazeka pada semua orang.

"bukan begitu tapi setahu ku klan UCHIHA itu ciri-ciri fisik hampir sama satu sama lain"kata kiba sambil berpikir

"memang kenapa kalau aku berbeda?"tanya Sazeka sambil memunculkan mata Sharinganya yang menyala merah gelap.

Mereka semua merasa ngeri dengan tatapan tanjam yang diberika oleh Sazeka bahkan samapai membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Dari pada kalian terhenti disini lebih baik kalian segerah berangkat"kata Hokage mebuyarkan pemikiran mereka

"HAIK"jawab semua

.

*Gerbang Konoha*

.

"Ayo,kita berangkat"kata Naruto bersemangat

"Kau benar Naruto, kalian semua ayo kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian"kata Lee gaje

"Sepertinya gak nyambung"komen Kekkai

"Maaf,janga terlalu dihiraukan dia memang selalu seperti itu asal bunyi saja"jelas Neji yang memaklumi keanehan temanya

"Oh"kata sazeka hanya ber 'Oh' ria saja

"Ngomong2 kita harus kemana?"tanya Shikamaru yang membuat semuanya terfokus padanya

"Baiklah,kita akn berjalan trus sampai menembus hutan,setelah itu kita akan menemukan jalan raya dan kita akan berhenti disana"jelas Kekkai, yang membuat nereka semua binggung.

"Katanya cross akademi itu jauh tapi kenapa kita harus berhenti di jalan raya?"tanya ino

"Jangan memotong kata-kata orang yg sedang berbicara"jawab Sazeka dg nada sinis

Ino langsung merasa kesal dengan ocehan dingin Sazeka

"Sumimasen"jawab Ino

"Kalau kita sudah sampai disana kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri"kata Kekkai membuat penasaran

.

Mereka mulai berlari menembus hutan dengan keheningan di sekitar mereka. Tak terasa mereka telah menembus hutan dan terlihat jalan besar yg ada dihadapan mereka, dan mereka mulai tercengang karena apa yg mereka lihat di sana

"HAAAAA"longok mereka,

tak di sangka mereka akan menaiki sebuah kendaraan mewah.

"Jangan melongok seperti itu,cepat masuk"kata Sazeka

Mereka mulai masuk,di dalam mobil benar-benar nyaman,dan hawanya juga dingin.

"Oh ya apa Cross Akademi itu jauh sampai-sampai kita perlu di jemput seperti ini?"tanya shikamaru

Kekkai yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya,Cross Akademi itu memang jauh,mungkin kita sampai 3 hari lg"jawab Kekkai

.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka sampai ada yang memecah kan keheningan itu

"Kenapa jadi sepi sekali?"tanya seorang gadis yg tiba2 muncul perawakanya yang mungil,dengan rambut coklat,dan mata memakai seragam sailor bergaya klasik,seragam berwarna hitam serta dihiasi garis2 putih di bagian tertentu

"YUUKI"kata kekkai

"Yuuki"kata Kekkai Kaget melihat gadis itu.

"Hai Nee-chan Sudah Lama Kita Tdk Bertemu"jawab Yuuki Pada Kekkai yang duduk diantara para Shinobi itu.

"Sejak Kapan Kau Ada Disini?"tanya Kekkai yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Yuuki

"Sejak Tadi Aku Sudah Dengar Apa Saja Yg Kalian Bicarakan" jawab Yuuki dengan wajah manisnya

"Siapa Dia Kei?" tanya Sazeka

"Dia Adik Ku Salah Satu Dari Ke-3 Anak Angkat Kaien Cross" jawab Kekkai.

.

Skip Time

Mereka Semua Telah Melewati Perjalanan Yg Panjang Selama 3 Hari 3 Malam,dan pada Akhirnya Mereka Telah Sampai Di Cross Akademi.

"Wah... Keren Sekali Akademi Ini Seperti Bangunan Kuno Yang Sangat Bersejarah"kagum Ino, yang melihat lihat tempat itu.

.

Mereka Mulai Menaiki Anak Tangga Gerbang Utama Cross Akademi, saat Mencapai Gerbang Mereka Melihat Sosok Yang Sangat mengagumkan,pria Yabg Berpostur Tubuh, Gagah Dengan Rambut Peraknya Dia Benar benar Sangat Sempurna

"Wah Patung Itu Keren Sekali Seperti Nyata"batin Ino, melihat pria itu sebagai patung yang indah.

Kekkai Mulai Angkat Bicara

"Sudah Lama Tidak Bertemu Dengan Mu Zero"sapa Kekkai

"Nee-san"jawab Pria itu dengan wajah Datar.

"Aaaaaa"tiba2 Ino berteriak dengan kuat

'Ya ampun dia bukan patung'batin ino

"Ada apa Ino?"tanya Shikamaru cemas saat mendengar teriakan Ino.

"Ti..tidak ada gomen-nee membuat kalian kaget"jawab Ino

semuanya binggung karena Ino tiba tiba berteriak dan membuat semuanya khawatir

"Kalian sudah d tunggu oleh Kepala Sekolah"kata Zero dg wajahnya yg dingin

Mereka berjalan beriringan mengikuti zero dan yuuki yang berada di depan,akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yg bertuliskan

.

*Kepala Sekolah*

.

Mereka mulai masuk ke ruangan itu,di ruangan itu terlihat sosok seorang laki laki tua (gk tua amat) sekitar umur 30-an lah berdiri membelakangi mereka

"Kalian sudah sampai"katanya dg suara yg membuat orang merinding

.

#TBC


End file.
